The invented plant is a hybrid between 2 parental lines. The hybridization was performed by crossing 5 maternal lines with 5 paternal lines as follows.                2) Paternal lines: ‘Piccolo’ clone 1-clone 5. These are denominated as B-PCC-2.        2) Maternal lines: A parental line denominated as B-M-2.        
The plants that were used for the crosses were grown in an insect proof greenhouse in which bees were used for pollination. The enclosed greenhouse contained only 10 plants of Gypsophila. Each line was composed of 5 plants. The paternal line was castrated before full aperture of the flower. Pollination was performed over a period of 30 days and seeds were collected from the 5 maternal lines separately. The greenhouse was cooled by air forced vents that were set to operate at 24° C. during the daylight hours. The minimum night temperature was 14° C. Approximately 50 seeds were sown for selection. Seeds were sown in the autumn of the year 2007 and the seedlings were monitored for the following parameters:                Growth habit        Branching habit        Plant height        Plant width        Lateral Branch Length        Lateral Branch diameter        Internode length        Strength        Stem texture        Stem color        Flower appearance        Flowering response        Post harvest longevity        Fragrance        Inflorescence length        Inflorescence width        Inflorescence bud morphological character        Flower diameter        Flower depth (height)        Petals/petaloids        Sepals        Peduncles        Pedicles        
Following observation of the flower characteristics clone number 28 exhibited the desired characteristics as described below in the section entitled Detailed Botanical Description. Ten cuttings were harvested from clone 28 and rooted under mist for further observation and trait stability analysis. In addition, axillary buds from clone 28 were put into tissue culture as routinely used by BI Nursery LTD's laboratory. Following propagation by tissue culture, the plantlets were hardened under mist and planted in 850 ml pots filled with pure Perilite no 2.12 as a soil substrate. Plants were grown to full flowering and monitored along the way for all of the above parameters. These plants were used as mother stock plants for harvesting cuttings as field plants.